Ryuzu Myoujin
リューズ |romaji = Myōjin Ryūzu |deck = Gear Chronicle Great Nature |friends = Satoru Enishi Sousuke Wakamizu Shouma Shinonome Hiroki Moriyama |avatar7 = Chronofang Tiger Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon Special Appointment Professor, Arusha Chronotiger Rebellion Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge |relatives = Mamoru Anjou (Guardian) |anime appearance = GC Episode 13: Ibuki's Miscalculation |jpva = Shuichi Ikeda (adult/elder) Kokoa Ishii (child) |enva = Paul Cowling (adult/elder) Anna Cummer (child) }} Ryuzu Myoujin is a major character in Vanguard G. He is the founder of the Vanguard Association. After his body died from forcefully summoning the Zodiac Time Beasts, he was "reborn" into a clone body. His ultimate goal was to summon the 12 Zodiac Time Beasts in order to open the Stride Gate and create a world ruled by logic and reason, which would put an end to the countless atrocities born of humanity's irrational nature, at the cost of sacrificing Planet Cray. Due to his position and machinations he is the main antagonist of the series. After judgement had been rendered on him, he was reborn into a baby by the power of the Zodiac Time Beasts as a chance to redeem himself and choose his own future. Name His surname "Myoujin" in Japanese can be translated as "Tomorrow Deity", while his first name can come from the English word for "reuse". Personality Ryuzu claims to hate violence above everything and believes that the conflicts of the world should be solved with logic and reason, which he believes Vanguard can achieve. An extremist in that regard, Ryuzu is willing to manipulate thousands and shorten his biological life to achieve this goal by forcefully summoning units from Planet Cray and turn them into mindless slaves. Ryuzu is incredibly stubborn with his goal of creating a perfect world at the cost of Cray, believing that destroying an entire civilization is an acceptable cost and is unwilling to listen to others about changing his mind. Ryuzu doesn't seem to hate those who oppose him and simply believes that they don't understand his ideals, and instead of fighting them prefers to invite them to join his cause. Deep down Ryuzu is still deeply hurt by Rive betraying him. Biography He is one of the few original users of Gear Chronicle, and was the one who mass produced the clan for public sale. He was known to be friends and co-founder of FIVA with Rive Shindou and is the man who twisted Yuichirou Kanzaki's point of view about Vanguard, which made him into the antagonist of the first season of Cardfight!! Vanguard G and drove him crazy about becoming stronger to defeat Ryuzu. Years before the beginning of the series, Ryuzu and Rive were close friends and were investigating the connection between Earth and Cray. Unknown to Rive, Ryuzu planned to break the balance between the worlds and tilt all the fortune to Earth while leaving Cray stuck with all the misfortune and misery. Eventually the research lead to the development of a machine that could create a bridge between Earth and Cray, which would be powered by Rive's Stride Force and have Chrono as the "Peacemaker" to set the link between the worlds. However when Rive found out about Ryuzu's real goal, he overloaded the machine to destroy it, stole 4 Depend Cards, and took Chrono Dran with him to stop Ryuzu's plan (albeit temporarily). For the next several years, Ryuzu founded the Vanguard Association in order to extract Stride force from all Vanguard players and summon more units. G Season 1 After a fight between Chrono Shindou and Kouji Ibuki, Ibuki mentions Ryuzu in the season finale. He reveals that Ryuzu is his enemy and it is implied that Ibuki is working for FIVA in order to get close to Ryuzu and stop his plans. To prepare Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha (but mostly Chrono) for Ryuzu's threat, Ibuki creates Plan-G and enlists the help of various characters from the original series. G Season 2 He's shown after the end of episode 13, where he looks at pictures of Team TRY3 and smirks. He is shown again after TRY3 won the United Sanctuary Quest, where it is shown that he has aged several decades in a short period of time. This is presumably a side effect of forcibly awakening Depend Cards by collecting Stride Force from around the world through FICA. He is then shown talking to Shouma after TRY3 won the Dark Zone Quest. Shouma tells him about Am's lack of ability and suggests that Luna should partake in Am's position instead. After the battle between Team Q4 and Team TRY3 in the Generation Quest's Ultimate Stage, Plan-G commences, causing the forced awakening of his last Depend Card to fail. Despite this, he says others will carry on his will, and tells a group of shadowed figures to go "For the sake of the perfect future brought about by Vanguard". G Season 3 His plan is shown to almost fail due to Plan-G as well as Ibuki and co. storming his lab. He transports the summoned units to another location before Ibuki's group could take them into custody. After a brief conversation, the cost of summoning the units takes its toll, killing Ryuzu's current vessel. He is then "reincarnated" into a younger version of himself through the use of his equipment and with the help of the Company. Several days later, he encounters Chrono in a park and challenges him to a Cardfight, only revealing his identity after the fight has begun. After their match, he convinces Chrono that his father is still alive and tells him to join forces with him as his chosen one. Later, he is seen at the same orphanage as Chrono is and wakes up after Chrono is awake. He then commented that his new body requires too much sleep. He then shows Chrono around the orphanage and says that this is one of the function of the vanguard association to make those orphans happy. He then travels around with Chrono. He even told him that the world is so imperfect and persuades Chrono to join in the hopes of creating a perfect future. He then showed Chrono his past memories with Rive. He decided to give Chrono a day to think and make his decison. The next day, Ryuzu waited for Chrono at the airport. Upon Chrono's arrival, Chrono urges Ryuzu to fight him. Ryuzu and Chrono was transported by a helicopter to the place where Ryuzu and Rive once researched about the stride force. During the fight, Chrono couldnt focus as memories of his past keep appearing in his mind and grab Ryuzu and sweared that he will make him pay for his actions.However,Ryuzu used his tazer to electrocute Chrono, rendering him unconscious. After Chrono awakened, Ryuzu and Chrono continued their fight. During the fight, Ryuzu keep convinced Chrono to join him and create the perfect future together. As much as he tried to convince Chrono, Chrono wouldnt listen. Enraged, he blocked Chrono attack and pushed Chrono to a tough spot. In tears, Ryuzu was disaappointed about Chrono's refusal and commented that he is truly Rive's son. Just before Chrono reveal the last card as damage check, Ryuzu materialized his avatar into realfield to kill Chrono. But, Chrono depended cards materilzed into units to block Ryuzu's avatar. Soon after Chronoethoes Jackal knocked down Chronofang, Ryuzu was rendered unconsious, causing his depend cards to be all over the floor. After Chrono fainted when trying to awaken the Zodiac Time Beasts, Ryuzu awaken and picked up all his depend cards and Chrono's too, telling Chrono to make his move before leaving as his helicopter picked him up. In Turn 38, a young Ryuzu was seen crying after watching the television that people were killed due to their involvement in fights. In a flashback, Ryuzu remembers fighting Shin but loses and agreed not to approach Rive again. He also remembered the first time someone introduced him to Vanguard and his first Vanguard fight. Soon after, he witneesed that person's death and lamenting over his death. Recalling all this, Ryuzu took his Gear Chronicle and promised that the perfect future will soon be realized. After the last Zodiac Time Beast was summoned, Ryuzu called Chrono to see him. So, Chrono went with Kamui, Jaime, Shion, Am, Tokoha and Taiyou. Ryuzu recalled to Chrono after Rive betrayed him, he still tried to summon units from Cray but still failed. But, he was contacted by Chronofang Tiger through telepathy and bonded with him. Ryuzu then vommited blood but was happy that he is finally able to summon a unit without the help of Rive. Hence, Ryuzu declared Stride Generation and bringing the perfect future by unleashing a beam from the Stirde Gate in space. Inside the Stride Gate, Ryuzu is shocked to see Ibuki arrive and determines that it was Shouma who made Ibuki immune to the effects of the Stride Gate. As Ibuki tells him that he will carry out his mission, Ryuzu stated that a villain like Ibuki didn't have the right to challenge or do anything to him. However, he decides to fight Ibuki to entertain himself until the Arbiters arrived. During the fight, Ryuzu taunts Ibuki about his past sins. As much as Ibuki tried to lock and retire Ryuzu's rear guards, Ryuzu didnt care and proceeds to bind and gather Zodiac Time Beasts. Ryuzu even managed to push Ibuki to a tight spot by using his new G-unit. Ibuki tried to end the game the following turn but failed as Ryuzu mocked Ibuki as even the saviour (referring to the Messiahs) coudln't save the world and vowed to save the world. Bringing his new trump card, Ryuzu wins the game and materialized his avatar once again to punch Ibuki who was trying to awaken Chrono Dran. During the series finale, he and Chrono fought for the final time for the fate of the world and Planet Cray. He uses the same strategy used to defeat Ibuki against Chrono as well by binding cards. As much to Ryuzu's persuading, Chrono refuses to listen to Ryuzu but using Chronocommand Dragon to attack Ryuzu and said this is his bind of vanguard. However, Ryuzu becomes furious and blocks the attack with his Quintet Wall. Ryuzu then became offensive and strode Chronotiger Rebillion and tried to win the game. However, Chrono blocked all his attacks and was surprised that Chrono said that he will not lose. Even when Chrono uses Nextage to try and get his feelings through, Ryuzu refuses to listen and stubbornly demanded the perfect world was necessary by repeatly blocking Chrono's attacks.He then decided to end the game and defeat Chrono and bring forth the perfect world, he uses Demiurge and showed Chrono the skill of Demurige and said whether Chrono will reject it or not and rebuild this imperfect world to a world without violence and pain. He then stated Demurige was the hope that will save the world.However, he was shocked when Chrono blocked with a generation guard that has the ability to shuffle his deck and mixing his triggers that were stacked. He thinks that the hopes will remain as a trigger and give all the triggers powers to Demurige but he did not manage to break through Chrono's defense. His last attack was blocked and was upset and angry his trump card that defeated Ibuki failed on Chrono. Chrono, during the next turn won the game by using Gear Groovy and combining the skill of Chronoscommand and Nexstage to restand his vanguard into Chronojet and checked enough triggers to win the game. Ryuzu, however, refused to accept defeat and tried to recover himself from heal triggers. He checked the first heal and was extremely upset as the second check was not a heal and finally lost the game. He was utterly disappointed that the reality he has sought after has not been acheived and the truth of the universe chooses Chrono, not him. He admitted the error of his ways by telling Chrono his fate was tied to the Stride Gate and he could not leave. He decided to let the Zodiac Time Beasts decide his fate, upon which they took him into the Stride Gate and transformed him into a baby. As a baby, he was taken care of by Mamoru and raised at the association he had created to make orphans happy. At the tournament, he was seen holding a Chrono Tigar card. G Season 5 In GZ Episode 23, a young Ryuzu appeared when Gyze assumed his goals of returning everything to nothingness. He was under the protection of Mamoru, members of the team Trinity Dragon and Ryutaro, as they fought against the shadowy figures. After TRY3 saved the world, Ryuzu was among the people whom witnessed the resultant meteor shower as Ryuzu called out to Chrono. Trivia The quote "For though a righteous man falls seven times, he rises again." is from Proverbs 24:16 in the Bible. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gear Chronicle Deck Users Category:Males Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Great Nature Deck Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 9 Characters